


Midnight Play

by Meimi



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now then, where were we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Play

"Flynn," Yuri hissed as oil slick fingers traced odd patterns up his back. He didn't flinch exactly, but he definitely fidgeted. He never really liked staying still for so damned long, regardless of how good it felt. Still... He sucked in a sharp breath as Flynn leaned over him, a familiar hardness settling against the cleft of his ass. Oh, now that was promising.

"Just relax and let me do all the work for once," Flynn murmured huskily as he leaned down further and licked tentatively at Yuri's right shoulder. He resisted the urge to run his fingers through the dark, silky hair fanned out across the other shoulder. Hair and oil just didn't mix very well at all. He'd spend more time untangling himself than making Yuri squirm and that just wouldn't do. Smirking at his own train of thought, Flynn placed a final, almost chaste kiss on Yuri's skin before raising himself back up. There seemed to be no protests in sight, and what sort of fool could pass up such a wonderful opportunity like this. Certainly not him.

Flattening his palms against Yuri's back, Flynn put just enough weight behind it for them to both feel the friction as he slowly slid his hands back down. The best part about it all was so very simple and he could never quite get enough of it. If watching Yuri was arousing, then touching him could only be described as pure intoxication. His fingers curled slightly as they finally reached taut curves of flesh, muscles tensing up beneath his touch. Yuri had very nice ass and he well appreciated the fact that he got to see it up close and personal nearly every night.

"Flynn," Yuri almost groaned as two of those slick fingers glided down the path laid out by his body and brushed teasingly over the puckered entrance found there.

Flynn couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't worry," he said reassuringly as he slowly pressed one finger within, "I'm not in the mood to torture you much tonight. I just want to make sure you're ready."

"The rest of tonight didn't paint a vivid enough picture for you?" Yuri groused snidely, fisting his hands into the bedcovers as Flynn's finger burrowed its way in deeper.

"Well, yes," Flynn admitted smugly as he languidly pressed another finger inside, "Sucking you dry was loads of fun, though I _am_ rather glad my armor covers nearly everything. I have no desire to try and explain all the damn bite marks you've left on me tonight."

Yuri snickered at the false lilt of indignation coloring Flynn's tone. "What? Are you trying to say that you don't like it when I'm frisky?"

"I love it when you're frisky," Flynn said silkily as he added another finger and drove all three in deep. "But tonight is my night and I plan to fuck you through my nice, fluffy mattress."

Yuri grimaced slightly at the almost uncomfortable stretching. It had been awhile since he was on bottom, so to speak. Not that he minded it all that much, Flynn knew how to ride him just as well as he did. But frankly, he'd just rather skip over the protracted preparation and head on to the main event. "So what's the hold up then?"

"I don't want you getting blood on my sheets." Flynn scowled irritably as he finally withdrew his fingers and gave Yuri a light slap on the ass.

"I think we're kinda past that," Yuri explained oh so helpfully as he waved his hand vaguely at the rumpled blankets piled up around them. They might not have gotten blood on them - yet -, but they'd certainly got a lot of _other_ things on them. They'll definitely need to be washed sometime tomorrow.

"Hmmph, probably," Flynn grumbled as he slicked his erection up with more oil.The truth of the matter is that he didn't really want to hurt Yuri. Not getting blood on the sheets was secondary, though a very close second. He'd already gotten a few _questions_ from the wash ladies and he really didn't want to go through that again anytime soon - or _ever_ for that matter.

"Mhmm," Yuri hummed in amusement, but didn't elaborate any further as he felt Flynn shift around behind him. A strong hand grasped at his left hip as nimble fingers ghosted up his cleft, replaced by something else a moment later. He exhaled slowly as Flynn pushed in, and yes, that was _much_, much better than his damned fingers. The stretch burned just right in _all_ the right places and the brief accompanying muscle spasm went straight through his groin.

"Now then," Flynn said breathlessly as he draped himself over Yuri, flexing his hips experimentally until he was sure he'd found the perfect angle, "Where were we?"

Yuri very deliberately splayed his fingers out over the sheets, smirking as Flynn laced his own through his. "I believe the favored plan of attack was to fuck me through your mattress."

Flynn nodded, dragging his lips across the skin of Yuri's back as he responded, "You know, I think that may be the best idea you've ever come up with."

"Oh, you know me, I like tooting my own horn," Yuri said cheekily and almost ended up biting his tongue as Flynn shifted over and in him.

"That's funny," Flynn purred as he withdrew then thrust back in all in one slick, fluid movement, "because I like tooting it too."

"Good," Yuri somehow managed, gritting his teeth as he pressed back against Flynn. Pinned down like this, he couldn't really do much by way of encouragement - not that Flynn really needed any -, but he didn't much care for staying still. And as long as he showed that he was really enjoying what Flynn was doing, then there would be no stupid interruptions asking if everything felt okay. Flynn was a great fuck, but even during mind blowing sex he could turn into the worst mother hen at the drop of a hat. Yuri just didn't have the patience for that tonight. No, tonight he would very much like to see if Flynn actually could manage to fuck him through the mattress. "Harder."

There was no audible reply to his request, but when Yuri felt teeth graze haphazardly across his shoulder he knew without a doubt that he was about to get one hell of a pounding. Exactly the way he wanted it.


End file.
